Loki In Camelot
by deadoralivex
Summary: This happens after Loki falls down bifrost but he lands in Camelot. There Arthur, Merlin and some knights see him. He's hurt and decide to bring him to camelot. There he meets the Lady Morgana and Thor (meanwhile in Asgard) struggles to stop him before he does something wicked again. note: this is based up on this video I made /watch?v gTH7L2xDaA4&feature plcp
1. Chapter 1

Loki's eyes stared into his brother's blue eyes. His hand slipped from his brother's Thor's hand ''Loki, no!'' and from there he fell. ''NO!'' He could hear his brother call him, but Thor knew that it was for the best, for he had turned against him and was only trying to declare war between him and his brother. ''No..'' Thor mumbled has he had lost his only brother. His father pulled him up at last and from his deep blue eyes, ran tears down his cheeks.

Loki fell through the last pieces of bifrost and fell onto the hard ground. He had never been to earth, and had no clue where he was up about. He struggled to get up, and haltered on his on legs, the left one felt painful and he sincerely hoped that it wasn't broken. The fog was everywhere and he swore he could see footsteps. He tried to open his eyes more as he saw movement up close. After a moment he saw a couple of figures, dressed in red. They seemed to be wearing some kind of armors and cloaks. He could see their swords. Their red cloaks reminded him of Thor's.

''Hold still!'' One of the men said who had dirty blonde hair. He looked like to be the leader. ''Who are you?'' He asked.

''I..need..water..'' He struggled to say and felt dizziness everywhere around him. Soon he fell roughly onto the ground and every brightness had soon turned to darkness.

The Lady Morgana was in her chambers when her maid Guinevere, bursted through the doors. Sometimes she felt lonely and that Guinevere was her only friend. Sometimes being a ward wasn't the best thing in the world. ''Did you hear my lady?''

''What is it Gwen?'' Asked Morgana, noticing the horrified, surprised look on her maid's face. ''They have found a man, Arthur and the other knights. He just came out of nowhere. He was almost dead.''

Her eyes widened. ''How horrible! Do they know what happened?'' She rose up from her seat.

''Well, Gaius is saying that he has a twisted ankle but he's alright now I assume. He is sleeping and has been for a while.'' Morgana looked down at the floor wondering who this man might be. It was sad how dangerous it was around here. ''Well, I must go to dinner. You will be there won't you?''

''Of course, I will.'' Guinevere smiled. ''To serve you.''

''Ahh, the king's beloved ward.'' Uther and Arthur rose up from their seat as she walked towards them. Morgana smiled and they all sat down. She looked at both of them and decided to ask Arthur a question. ''So you and the knights found this man?''

''Ahh yes, his name is..what was it again..'' He thought and snapped his fingers. ''Merlin!'' He yelled out and Merlin hurried to the table. '' What was his name again?''

''Loki, sir. Gaius managed to get out his name.''

''Thank you Merlin.'' Morgana nodded. ''As soon as he recovers he will leave the palace.'' Uther said, taking a sip of his red wine. ''Why can't he stay?'' Morgana asked. ''He hasn't harmed anyone. Please let him stay.'' Uther looked at Morgana strangely. ''Fine, just as long as he's not in anyone's way.'' Arthur looked at him with disbelief. ''But how can we trust him? We don't know this man he could be anyone...''

''Arthur..'' Uther murmured. ''He came out of nowhere, he seemed lost and your thinking he might harm us..I'm sure he's the finest man.'' He laughed a little and took a sip of his wine once more. Morgana looked at Arthur who looked nearly convinced.

Thor was up in Asgard looking at the remains of Bifrost. He closed his eyes as he gained memories of him and his brother. Since then, everything had changed so much. Wherever he was, and whatever he was doing, Thor hoped it wasn't a bad thing. Unfortunately, Thor couldn't convince himself it was a good thing. After everything his brother had done. He walked back inside and passed his father Odin, who looked proud. Thor felt he didn't want to talk to him or anybody else for that matter. He had to think of a way, to think of something.

He had woken up with a twisted ankle. He had no idea for how long he had been sleeping. He rubbed his eyes and noticed and old man walking through the doors, a young man following behind him. Loki tried to stand up from the bed only feeling pain coming from his ankle and he whined. He leaned back to the bed. ''Be Careful, you've been through a lot . You must rest.'' Loki nodded slowly and looked up at the young man. ''Loki..'' He said his name as he noticed how Loki was out of his head. ''How do you know my name?''

''We managed to get it out of you..'' The young boy said. ''Before you dozed off..''

''I'm Gaius..'' The old man said and he pointed to the young boy. ''And this is Merlin..'' Loki examined him carefully. Suddenly he handed him a small bottle that he had been holding in his hands. ''Take this medicine regularly , you have a twisted ankle and you will be fine if you will take it.'' Loki nodded as he was looking at it. ''So where are you from?'' Merlin suddenly asked suspicouslyas he had gotten closer to the bed. Loki had no words to say and decided to seem lost. ''I..don't know..I must have hit my head when I..'' _oops._

''When you what?''

He hesitated.''when before you found me..I just woke up and don't remember anything else. I'm sorry.''

''It's alright..'' Merlin smiled. ''If I may ask, where exactly am I?''

''Your in Camelot, King Uther's kingdom.'' Loki seemed confused but began to realize. Merlin turned on his heels and began walking away. ''I'll be in my room if you need anything..'' Merlin said to him. Loki nodded and forced a smile on his face. ''Thank you very much, very much.''


	2. Chapter 2

Loki had finally recovered after a couple of days. It turned out that the medicine that Gaius had given to him, really worked. He had been resting for some days, he haltered a little bit on his leg but was doing fine other then that. Merlin was always very nice to him, considering the fact that he could see that he was suspicious of Loki. He was not going to let that harm him in any way. He had gotten dressed in his clothes that had been washed for him. The same clothes he was in when he landed here. How was it possible? To fall from Asgard and to here? He wondered, but then his thoughts got interrupted when Merlin said something to him. ''You look better, and that's good. You should go outside, get some fresh air.'' He smiled.

Loki looked down on the floor, fiddling with his fingers. ''Thanks, but I'll just stay here.'' He replied as he barely looked at him. Merlin shook his head confused. ''It's alright you know, no one will bite. Just stay away from Arthur, he's a royal brat..though he's kind of my friend..''

''Thank you Merlin, so very much.'' Arthur said sarcastically as he suddenly walked into the room. Loki looked up, feeling a little bit nervous, all though he didn't know why. ''Good to see that your improving, I remember it was a few days ago that you were right infront of us and you passed out.'' Loki inhaled deeply as he knew that he was a prince, kind of like himself but he made sure he wouldn't find out about that. He just had to remind himself that he was a god, and Arthur wasn't. He quickly bowed before him. ''Without you, prince Arthur..I would probably be dead. So I thank you.'' He could already see that Arthur was just as how Merlin described him, royal and a brat. Arthur nodded. ''Just glad that your alright.'' He mumbled.

''It's Loki right?'' Arthur faked a smile. ''Yes, it is.'' Loki replied.

''Well, for once..'' Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin. ''Merlin might be right, you could use the fresh air, it's not good to be locked inside..this..'' He looked around the room. ''for so long..'' He finished and turned on his heels, facing the door and walked out.

''You'll like Camelot, it's very nice to live here.'' Merlin said, trying to be as friendly as he could and Loki nodded, half smiling. ''MERLIN GET OUTSIDE!'' He heard Arthur yell and he rolled his eyes. ''Duty calls..'' Merlin sighed and ran out of the room. Loki all of a sudden heard loud drumrolls coming from outside. He ran towards the window seeing a crowd of people outside, he looked on the balcony and there stood a man who he could realize was the king. After a moment Arthur stood by his side and Merlin was in the crowd of people, with Gaius. He decided to go outside, to see what was going on. When he arrived, he saw a dark haired girl in a window staring down. All of a sudden Uther's voice interrupted him. ''In Camelot sorcery is banished. This man has been judged guilty for using magic.'' He pointed, and Loki noticed two men holding a man down. They must have been guards. ''By the laws of camelot, I must sentence him to death.'' Loki looked up again at the girl who could barely look. He then looked back at the guards as they laid him down before using the ax as they cut his head off with it. At that specific moment, the girl was gone and Loki returned inside the castle.

* * *

''Did he really deserve to die?'' Morgana argued with Uther as they were inside the dining hall, about to eat. It was just the two of them and Arthur would arrive any moment. ''He was using magic, you know what the laws are Morgana.''

''He ment no harm and you know that.''

''End of discussion Morgana.'' He raised his voice at her. She shook her head slowly and before she knew Arthur walked inside. She sat down, like she never argued with him in the first place. ''I'm actually not that hungry, please excuse me.'' She rose up from her seat and walked out of the hall. She then decided to walk towards Merlin's and Gaius's chambers. She opened the doors slowly and closed them behind her. She turned around, almost jumping when she noticed a dark figure standing infront of her. ''Can I help you?'' He asked, his voice dark and he barely looked at her. The light of the fire that burned hitting his face.

''Hello. I wanted to introduce myself I'm the Lady Morgana.'' He nodded and she slowly walked closer to him. He managed looked at her and wondered how it was so possible to look so flawless as she did, and so beautiful. He then looked away. ''I just wanted to see if you were alright, you've gone through a great ordeal.'' He said nothing, still barely not looking at her. ''You must be tired, I'll leave you so you can rest.'' said Morgana, quickly walking away towards the door. ''Your very kind..'' Loki said quickly. She turned around looking at him, he seemed to be alone and very dark. Morgana nodded, trying to smile before turning on her heels and walking out.

Meanwhile, Thor was in Asgard still trying to think of a way. He still couldn't help but think of his brother, letting him go wasn't going to be easy and he decided he wasn't going to, ever. He got interrupted when Sif appeared, walking towards him. ''Thor, you have to stop this, we're all worried about you. Your father, mother and us, your friends.''

''I can't just go on, all right?'' He snapped.

''You have lost your brother, you have to move on.'' She put her hand on his shoulder. He flinched as soon as he felt her hand.

''I can't all right? Loki is my brother, I care for him alot. But after everything that he has done, I know that it didn't end here, it goes on and I know he's not going to stop. I have to find him, and I am going to find a way.'' He stormed off, leaving Sif standing there alone.

It was night time and Loki was in bed trying to fall asleep. It was hard for him since he had been resting alot lately. When he finally was about to drift off he heard loud whispers. ''_Loki_..'' He rose up as he tried to listen harder to that voice.

''_Loki_..'' The deep voice said. _''Loki..._'' It kept saying his name, who was it and _why_? He could only help to wonder.

He suddenly jumped. ''Loki.'' It was Merlin, standing there. ''You should really get some sleep while you can.'' He noticed the look on Loki's face and began to laugh a little. ''Wow, it looks like you've seen a ghost or something.'' Loki frowned and said, ''Bad dream, I guess.'' Merlin nodded. ''Well, try to sleep.'' He said and walked into his room, Loki grinned and tried to fall asleep again and luckily he finally did.

* * *

sorry if it's predictable, I'll write more next time :)


	3. Chapter 3

For a few nights he had heard this voice again and again. It was driving him crazy. ''Loki...Loki..'' He covered his ears wanting this stupid voice to go. He rose up from the bed, his bare feet landing on the cold floor. It was now or never, he had to find out where this voice came from. It kept calling him and he snuck out of the chambers, following the voice. Thankfully Merlin and Gaius were asleep. He slipped past the guards and found a tunnel, he walked through it still following the voice. From there he entered a cave and he held a kindle of fire. ''Hello?'' His voice echoed through the cave.

''I know your out there, and I know you've been calling me.'' He suddenly heard loud laughters coming from somewhere and a big figure flew towards him, the biggest he had ever seen and he stepped back, swallowing the big lump he had in his throat. ''You fear me Loki, and you should.'' He felt as if his eyes stared into his soul. ''Who are you?'' He stared at the huge figure

''I am Kilgharrah, the great dragon. You do not know who I am, but I know who you are, a god, a son of Odin, brother of Thor, god of thunder.''

''How?'

''It is in my power to know such things.''

''And why have you called me here?'' asked Loki.

''To warn you, about the lady Morgana.''  
''Warn me?'' He raises his eyebrow, wondering what he ment but couldn't help but think of her beauty. ''She is not who you think she is, Loki. I know who you are, I know your heart and it is filled with cold, so is hers.''

''What? I don't understand.''

''She is vulnerable around magic, it's her weakness. Why do you think that is?''

''I don't know..'' Loki shook his head. ''...she feels sorry for the people.''

''Think harder Loki, think harder.'' Suddenly Loki's eyes widened as he realized. ''She has magic.''

''She's very powerful Loki and has yet to realize it.''

''And what else?''Loki asked as he started to get curiouser and curiouser. The dragon stared at him, he examined the god god that was infront of him. ''You summoned me here, I deserve to know.''

''Loki, this is nothing to play with. This is serious, and when serious is to be played with, there are consequences!'' The dragon raised his voice. ''WHAT ELSE?'' Loki yelled at the dragon, his yelling echoing through the whole cave. ''Morgana is a witch, she has magic that is too much for her, so much that she could take advantage of it..'' Loki looked at everything around him, as he was in deep thought. ''Do you know what this means, dragon?'' He breathed. ''I am not alone, I am now but if I am to..convince her, she will stand with me and we will..''

''You are twisting everything.'' The dragon yelled. ''She is the darkness to your light, the hatred to your love.''

''I have no light.'' He growled. '' I don't love, at least not anymore.''

The dragon suddenly laughed. ''You couldn't be more wrong Loki, considering everything that is bound to happen.'' Loki shook his head, ignoring the dragon.

''You are bound in chains, dragon. You are stuck here, in this cave. Stand with me and I will free you..''

He suddenly raised his voice. ''I am Loki, I have powers of a god, I am strong enough to free you.''  
''You would give me my freedom?'' A smirk curved on to Loki's lips as he nodded. ''Very well, that is our bargain.'' He began to fly away. ''Now don't betray it.'' The dragon yelled and disappeared from Loki's sight. Knowing not only did he have a plan, but power over a dragon, a great dragon.

He returned to the chambers and walked carefully towards the bed, about to collapse on it. He suddenly jumped by a voice he heard. ''Where were you?'' It was Merlin and he didn't look to pleased. He had a serious look on his face. Loki hesitated. ''I..I..was..I..was, taking a walk, I couldn't sleep.'' Merlin nodded, but Loki could notice that he wasn't fully convinced. Loki shook his head and went to bed. ''I'm going to sleep now, alright?'' Merlin nodded and walked to his room. There was something strange, when he was around Merlin, he didn't feel right there was something about Merlin that made him feel very peculiar. There were these strange vibes that he felt coming from Merlin when he was around him. He ignored the feeling and fell asleep soon after that.

* * *

Loki wasn't in the chambers and Merlin was alone with Gaius helping him with his medicine. He decided to take this oppurtunity and talk with him. ''Gaius, may I ask you something?''

''What is it Merlin?''

''It's Loki. Do you find him a little, odd?'' Gaius turned around to face Merlin.

''How so Merlin?''

''It's just something I feel, when I'm around him. He's so lonely and dark and he's so strange.''  
''Merlin, no wonder he's strange. He hit his head and is suddenly in Camelot, living with a physician and a very strange young warlock.''

''Thank's Gaius, alot.'' Merlin said sarcastically. ''Merlin. I'm sure there is nothing to worry about, he's probably just intimitated.'' Merlin nodded, trying to convince himself that Gaius was right and he sure hoped so.

* * *

One more man had been executed and Morgana watched. As the king's ward, she had to. She closed her eyes as she had watched him die. She ran away and sat down where she suspected to be in private. Little did she know that she wasn't. From around the corner Loki appeared and he studied her, how could such beauty have _evil_ in her heart? A dark lonely figure sat down beside her and she looked at it to see it was Loki. ''Hello..'' He greeted.

''Loki, what are you doing here?''

''I uh, saw the execution and noticed how bad you felt about it.''

''I would really like to be alone, if you don't mind.'' He nodded, noticing how upset and cold she was being but it angered him a little. ''Very well.'' He stood up. ''Wait.'' She stopped him. ''Sit down, you don't have to go. It's just, seeing people being executed for this just makes me angry. The poor man wasn't doing anything, yes he practiced magic but it wasn't harming anyone. I just want this to stop.'' He looked at her up and down as she barely looked at him. ''I think your right, lady Morgana. I also believe that one day Camelot will be a free kingdom and people will be free to use magic.'' She looked at him and her face lightened. ''You really think so?'' asked Morgana, hopeful. He looked around to see if anybody was there and he leaned closer to her, whispering, ''I know so.'' He smiled and her face brightened and she turned her head away from him for a second. He looked down at her hand and put his hand on hers, she suddenly turned her head towards him, looking at his hand on hers as she felt his touch. He looked into her eyes and she couldn't help but smile, and felt that she was slowly blushing. Suddenly, guards walked past them and Loki cleared his throat as he pulled his hand away.

''Thank you Loki.'' She smiled and stood up. Loki watched her leave, unaware of Arthur who had stopped to stare.

* * *

New chapter will be coming soon, promise :)


	4. Chapter 4

Loki had been informed that Uther had requested his precense for some apparent reason. He wondered why. He was about to walk out of the door when he heard a voice. It was Merlin's voice. ''Be careful.'' He had said. Loki turned around to face him. ''Uther, is no lamb to be played with.''

A small laughter escaped Loki's lips. ''Oh, do not worry. I know all about men who are no..lambs..'' He wrinkled his eyebrows, knowing that what he just said, sounded strange to him and probably Merlin aswell. Merlin nodded and Loki rushed quickly out of the door.

Moments later, Loki entered the throne room, and there he saw king Uther Pendragon sitting in his royal chair. By his side, sat the Lady Morgana who had a sharp look on her face. Though, Loki agreed with himself that she looked very beautiful. Arthur was there aswell, but he was standing and he watched Loki closely. Uther looked up to see Loki slowly walking towards him. He bowed his head. ''My king, you have requested my precense.'' said Loki.

''Yes indeed, I have. You are Loki, are you not?''

''Yes, that is my name.'' He confirmed. ''And are you liking Camelot so far?'' Uther asked. ''Yes, it is very...'' He searched for words in his mind. ''Pleasant.''

''Good.'' Uther said. ''Is there anything in particular you wanted, my lord?''

''Well, Morgana here hasn't nagged on me executing sorcerers for a day, which I find strange but very nice.'' He laughed a little, Loki noticed as Morgana frowned, looking down at the ground. ''Thanks to you.'' Loki had a confused look on his face. ''I'm not sure where your going with this..''

''According to some guards and my son, they saw you speaking to Morgana, and I assume you said something helpful which lead to her nagging to stop. So thank you.'' Loki glared at Morgana, then at Arthur who barely looked at Loki. Suddenly , Uther stood up from his chair. ''But god forbid, If you said anything like Camelot being a kingdom in the future where sorcery is allowed, you wouldn't wish to have only hit your head, you would wish to be dead.'' Loki's eyes widened, and he swallowed the big lump that was in his throat.

''I understand, my lord.'' He managed to say.

''Good.'' Uther smiled and sat back down. ''That's all.'' Loki nodded and walked out of the throneroom.

* * *

''Who does he think he is?'' Loki shouted as he was back in the cave with the dragon. It was the middle of the night. ''The king, Loki.'' The dragon said. Loki only faked a smile.

''Oh, how smart you are.'' He answered sarcastically. ''God, he is so frustrating, so demanding. I feel so angry.'' He growled like an animal, as he paced back and forth the cave. The dragon was watching him like a hawk. ''How come does he make you so angry?''

''Have you met the king?'' Loki asked, still frustrated as he folded his arms.

The dragon raised his voice. ''Yes, in fact I have Loki. He locked me up in this cave, and in this chains.'' He said, with a frustrated tone in his deep voice.

''Oh.. right, I forgot about that..''

''So, why does he anger you so much?'' The dragon quickly changed the subject and he watched as Loki frowned. ''He reminds me of someone..'' He mumbled, but loud enough for Kilgharrah to hear. ''Yes, your father.'' Loki suddenly stopped pacing. ''He is not my father. He never was.'' He gritted through his teeth.

''From what I've heard, half of Camelot hates him. He thinks he's the perfect king, when he's really not. He must have his own demons..''

''Your right about that Loki.''

''I am?'' He looked up at the dragon strangely. ''I uh..I shouldn't say..'' The dragon was about to fly off.

''Dragon...I demand you to tell me.'' He shouted after him. The dragon came back down. ''It's best I don't say.''

''Dragon, do you want the freedom or not?'' Loki raised his voice. The dragon finally decided to give in. He realized that Loki had powered over him, and he could not control it.

''Very well. You must promise me, to not tell anyone..''

''Dragon. Tell me, now!'' He demanded once more.

''Uther is..he is..Morgana's father.''

''WHAT?'' Loki shouted so loud that it echoed all over the cave. ''Now, Loki. Morgana does not know so it's very important you do not tell her.'' He noticed Loki had many thoughts rushing through his mind. ''You must go now, Loki. Someone will tell that you are missing and will get suspicious.'' Loki stood there for a moment, looking around him. He thought about many things. After a moment of silence, he turned on his heels and walked out of the cave. He was on his way to his chambers, trying to hurry when he bumped into someone. ''Oh, I'm so sorry.'' Said a voice, and to his surprise it was Morgana. ''Oh, Loki..'' She said, seeming to be surprised too.

''What are you doing up so late?'' She asked him.

''I could ask you the same question..'' He said, looking quite suspicious. ''I uh, don't really sleep. I have nightmares so I just walk around the palace I guess. And you?'' He looked at her for a moment, studying her. How could such beauty have evil in her heart, and pocess so many secrets, even secrets that she had no clue about. ''Loki..are you there?'' She said and he came back around. ''I couldn't sleep, just many thoughts I guess.''

''Uther, perhabs?'' She asked. ''I'm sorry for how he acted today, he just doesn't know when to stop. He can be very nice when he needs to, but very demanding at the very same time.''

''It's alright, really. I'm kind of used to it.'' She nodded and couldn't help but to smile. He stared at her for a moment, but soon enough she got lost in his curious eyes that were studying her closely. Soon enough, she got interrupted. ''Morgana!'' Someone shouted, and it was Arthur who was coming rushing towards them. ''You should be asleep, you know how important that is for you.''

''Arthur, come on you know sleep is no good for me as it never is.''

''Morgana, you have to sleep.'' Soon enough she rolled her eyes as she gave up on arguing with Arthur and walked away with him. ''Good night Loki.'' She called as she was leaving wiith Arthur who looked at him suspiciously. Loki couldn't help but smirk as he knew that Morgana was after all, Arthur's half sister. He then walked away to his chambers, and fell asleep in his bed.

* * *

_He is your destiny and he is your doom._

A voice said in her dream and Morgana opened her eyes, quickly waking up. She half shouted. Thank goodness that no one heard. And the glass that was on her night stand shattered into many little pieces. It would always happen occasionally. Something would break, or be on fire and she just couldn't control it. She couldn't control the powers, she had magic and no one must know. She couldn't imagine what Uther would think if he knew. No one must know, no one.


	5. Chapter 5

Thor was in Asgard pacing back and forth once again. He couldn't eat or sleep because the thought of Loki somewhere and not knowing what he was doing troubled him. He had no idea what to do or how to find him. ''Thor, you must stop this. Everyone's worried about you.'' He turned around seeing Sif looking at him with a serious look on her face.

He shook his head. ''Well, I'm worried of my brother.''

''He is not-''

''I don't care if we don't share the same blood. We were raised together, we played together and we even fought together..'' He smiled, remembering their childhood. ''He is my brother no matter what.'' He raised his voice, protesting what she was about to say. Sif nodded but then opened her mouth to say something.

''Even after what he did? How do you know he won't repeat what he did , or even worse?'' She asked, concern in her voice. ''That's why I'm trying to solve this, how to find him. Bifrost is gone, he fell down through the remains of it but after that it was gone. I want him home, I want my brother back..'' He argued.

''You know he has no good intentions Thor, he never does.'' She moved closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder. ''Well, we are just going to have to hope that it will be different this time.'' He said and looked down at the floor and she moved her hand away from his shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Camelot,

Arthur and Merlin were outside. Merlin had a small armor on and Arthur was practising his fighting skills on Merlin, who didn't like being his target very much. ''Move a little to the left..'' Merlin did as he was told and Arthur threw knives at the armor Merlin had on him. ''Are you crazy, that could have killed me!'' He argued.

''Oh wow Merlin it's one knife, you really are a coward aren't you?'' Merlin rolled his eyes and kept moving from side to side and Arthur kept throwing knives at him, sometimes two at a time. He could hear that Merlin was out of breath but didn't consider for even a second to stop. After a while he finally stopped. ''Alright, that's enough for today.''

''Thank god..'' Merlin said, putting the armor down.

''Hey uh, Merlin..you can then clean my clothes, clean my room, my sheets, and cook for me.''

''Oh just my luck.''

''I know!'' Arthur said, smiling brightly. Merlin only shook his head and faked a smile.

''Listen, Merlin.'' He said, changing the subject. ''Have you gotten to know Loki at all?''

''No, not much.'' He said, wondering why he was talking about Loki all of a sudden. ''He's kind of dark, and lonely. He can be kind for sure but...''

''There is something off about him?''

Merlin shrugged his shoulders. ''I don't know, maybe..and his name, it's so strange it's like I've heard it before..'' Arthur nodded and put his heavy sword into Merlin's palms. ''Oh, you can clean my sword aswell.'' He said and walked off.

* * *

Merlin was by himself in his room, he looked outside his door as he heard a small conversation between Gaius and Loki. ''I want you to take these potions to a few people. A couple of drops and they will recover in no time.'' Gaius said.

''Alright, I will do that.'' Loki said, half smiling and rushed out of the door. Merlin then sat down on his bed trying to clean Arthur's sword but something rested on his mind. He heard the door close and Gaius had also left. He continued to clean Arthur's sword. ''Loki..Loki..'' He mumbled to himself. ''Where on earth have I heard that name before?'' He tried to sink deep into his mind, looking for answers. ''Loki..Loki..'' He whispered. ''Loki..'' He continued to whisper, where had he heard that name before? Then suddenly, everything clicked. A bell rang inside his head. His eyes widened.

''Oh my god.'' He put the sword away, rising from the bed. ''Oh my god.'' He ran his fingers through his hair and they moved towards his forhead as he slowly began to realize something.

''It can't be.'' He said to himself. ''It just can't be, oh my god.'' He rushed out of his room and towards Gaius's books. He looked through it, if there was a book he was trying to find it must have been at Gaius's, surprisingly it wasn't. He raised his eyebrow. ''Why not here?'' He asked himself. He then realized, he could go the librarian. He had every book he had tried to search in the past so why not now?

Merlin had found the librarian who sat there by his table, with his cold, stony face. ''Excuse me, but do you by any chance have a book of nordic mythology?''

''Is there any certain reason why you need this book?''

''No..'' He quickly shook his head, lying. ''Just interest, I like to read.'' And for a moment, he thought he looked suspicious. ''Alright Merlin. Down the hall and to the left, you should find everything that you need..or want.'' Merlin nodded smiling. ''Thank you.'' He said and rushed to the shelf. There he saw a book, Norse Mythology. Clearly no one had bothered to look at it, and it was dusty. He picked it up, blowing the dust away from the book and opened it.

He sat down with it, looking through it. After a while he finally started to find something. First came Odin, then Thor and finally Loki. He felt himself getting intense. _Loki, son of Laufey_. He read through it carefully. _ Surveying the spoils of war, the Asgardians discovered a small Asgardian god-sized baby hidden at the giants' main fortress. The infant was Loki, whom Laufey had kept hidden due to his shame over his son's diminutive size._ Merlin had remembered this because his mother had told him many stories as a child, and this was one of them, norse mythology. It all makes sense, he's mysterious, he's shy and quite a loner just as he was described. And envious. He closed the book, put it where it belonged and walked out of the library.

When he had returned, he saw Loki and Gaius standing together talking. They quickly turned their heads towards Merlin as they head heard him enter. ''Merlin!'' Said Gaius. ''Where have you been? You just vanished! Arthur was looking for you, trying to claim his sword.''

''And where exactly did you tell him I was?'' He folded his arms supiciously and Gaius became completely silent. ''Let me guess, the tavern?'' He raised his eyebrow.

''For a whole day actually.'' Loki said since Gaius wouldn't say anything. ''Atleast you get rid of chores today.'' He smiled. Merlin had no idea how to act towards him after everything he had read about him, how he's a son of a frostgiant, the rivalry between him and Thor. He smiled back.

''And apparently Arthur will think I'm a drunk and I'll get even more chores. Thanks alot Gaius.''

''I can't think of anything else Merlin, I'm sorry.''

''Don't worry about it, you made me a drunk a while ago.'' He said and rushed to his room.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night and Merlin couldn't sleep. He wouldn't stop moving so he decided to pay a special someone a visit. He rose from his bed and snuck past Gaius who snored. He slipped past the guards and took a cindle of fire. There he entered the cave. ''Dragon!'' He called, and the dragon came flying towards him and landed on a large rock.

''Young warlock, a while it's been since we last spoke.''

''I need your help.'' He said desperately.

''You always need my help when you enter my cave.'' Kilgharrah laughed.

''It's Loki.'' Suddenly the dragon's laughter stopped. ''I've found out some things about him, his true identity and I don't know what to do. Should I warn people, should I give him a chance, trust him?''

''I am truly sorry but there I cannot help you Merlin.''

''Why not, you always do. You know the answers to everything.''

''Loki is not my problem Merlin.'' He raised his voice. ''He is yours now, therefore it is your choice.''

''You told me about Morgana, why not him? You must know something!'' He half shouted.

''Well I don't know anything..'' He began to fly.

''Is it because he's a god?'' He shouted, the dragon said nothing and vanished from Merlin's sight.

* * *

Loki was wandering through the halls of the castle when he heard a cry, a woman's cry. He turned around trying to see if anybody was there and he felt himself being pushed. It was Morgana, and she was crying. ''Morgana!'' She quickly wiped her tears away. ''What is wrong?'' She barely looked at him, trying to release herself from his grip. ''I need to go, I need to go to Gaius.''

''Well, I'm afraid he is asleep.''

''Then I'll go back to sleep.'' She answered, trying to walk the other way. ''No, Morgana. Not until you tell me what is bothering you, I can see the tears streaming down from your eyes.'' He lifted her chin up, forcing her to look at him. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

''It's..it's..'' She sniffed. ''I have magic..'' She cried. ''And I fear it's getting worse, I have no control over it, Gaius is the only one who can help me and Uther hates magic and I don't know what to do...''

''It's alright, Morgana. This doesn't make you anything different, but you shouldn't be ashamed of who you are. It's you, I'm sure you have exquisite power inside of you that you have yet to discover.'' He noticed how her face lit up. ''It's going to be fine.'' She nodded smiling but the smile soon faded. ''Thank you, but you don't understand.''

''What?'' His eyes turned to darkness.

''Uther hates me, or he will. And he will burn me at the stake, cut my head off or hang me. And he won't care.''

''You don't know what your saying..''

''Oh really? I doubt that. I'm just a monster in everybody's eyes. Your not, so you can consider yourself lucky. You don't understand and you never will. No one.'' She said, still half crying and ran away from him. Loki felt fury rising up inside him and he took a vase full of flowers and threw it into the wall, breaking it.

* * *

I apologize for not uploading this story for such a long time. I'm sorry this part wasn't that good, I promise it will be better and longer next time. This will slowly lean forward, don't know though how many parts it will be :] And I promise to post very soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin knocked on Arthur's door, and waited unpatiently. He never came to the door. ''sire?'' he called but Arthur wouldn't answer. Merlin growled and opened his door anyway, finding Arthur sitting by his desk.

''Don't come in!'' He half shouted irritated.  
''I knocked, and you never came. I called you and you didn't come. And here I find you, sitting by your desk doing nothing!''  
''Look Merlin, I do call you my friend but that does not give you the right to talk to me like that. You drunk,' He laughed.  
''NO..I was..''

''psst,'' Arthur interrupted. ''You have chores to do,'' he said and clearly did his best to ignore him. He was signing some papers and Merlins tood there like a statue, refusing to leave. He folded his arms across his chest and tapped his foot unpatiently. ''Merlin, what do you want?'' He rolled his eyes at him without looking at him. ''It's about Loki.'' Arthur suddenly looked at him, seeming to get slightly interested in what Merlin was about to say but tried not to seem too interested. ''What about him?'

''When I was a kid, I remember my mother telling me stories. She told me stories of the norse gods,'' Merlin explained. ''Great, she told you stories ...'' Arthur looked at Merlin as if he was a lunatic, well he often looked at him like that. Merlin stepped closer to Arthur. ''Well, I went to the library and found a book about norse mythology. He's a god, Loki is a god.'' Arthur looked him in the eye, so intensely that Merlin was afraid to say anything. Arthur suddenly bursted into laughter. ''Oh Merlin, you are funny but you are ridicilous. Now stop this nonsense and do your chores.''

''But..''  
''No buts! Just do the chores!''  
''He's strange.''

''I know that he's strange but not THAT strange. Besides, his parents must have worshiped gods or something... '' He rolled his eyes. ''This conversation is over, now go.'' Merlin wanted to try to convince him more but he knew that there was no point in doing so. The only proof was if Arthur would see it with his own eyes and that would be extremely difficult. ''Yes sire.'' Merlin nodded, turning on his heel and walked out of Arthur's chambers.

Loki was walking in the halls and stared down at the floor. Morgana had told him she had magic, of course he had known because of the dragon but it was different when she had told him. And she had said that he would never understand, but he did. He had been different his whole life and he didn't know the reason why until recently. He was a frostgiant, he was a monster. The monster whose parents had told their children about at night. Loki suddenly stopped in his tracks as he noticed Morgana looking out the window, he had then realized that this was another day that Uther would execute someone and she would be vulnerable. He took a deep breath and walked over to her. ''It's terrible isn't it?'' he asked and he knew that he had startled her. ''Loki, I didn't see you there,'' she admitted, and as she looked at him he had sent shivers down her spine.

''Isn't it terrible that people with sorcery, who cause know harm to others have to be executed?'' he asked her.  
''Of course it is.'' She turned back to the window and Uther was giving a small speech about how sorcery was a crime. ''Uther will never accept magic, not even if it was you.'' Loki whispered as he was standing close behind her and he knew Morgana was listening to him. Morgana swallowed the big lump that was in her throat and turned around as she noticed Loki walking away and his words were echoing in her head.

''My lady, is everything all right?'' It was Gwen, she had noticed how Morgana was in deep thought. Morgana quickly nodded. ''Yes, I'm just tired. I think I'll get some sleep if I can.'' She rubbed her head and Gwen smiled brightly. ''It's all right, I know you have problems with sleeping. Please, let me know if there's anything you need.'' said Gwen. ''Of course.'' replied Morgana as she faked a smile and rushed to her chambers. Truthfully she wasn't tired, she just wanted to be alone.

''Why is it so hard to convince her?'' said Loki as he was in the cave, holding a torch with left hand. The dragon watched his every move, and listened to every single complaint that came out of his mouth. ''Uther keeps on executing people, and still she doesn't see him for the man she is? She should know, she should hate him.''

''Loki,'' Kilgharrah began. ''It's not very clever to make her resent him. Morgana is this sweet girl and if she turns that into hate, it will have very bad concequences.'' The dragon had made a deal with Loki but the more he had watched him, the more he doubted him. Loki was more dangerous then he thought.

''Who cares, Uther should rot. He's a hypocrite, like Odin.''  
''...and your whole life, you knew him as a father.''  
''Don't go there,'' Loki warned and the dragon said nothing.  
''In time, she will see who she truly is, and it's not to be Uther's sweet ward. She is so much more then that, she is power and I have power. Once we work together, we will be unstoppable,'' Loki smirked.

* * *

So sorry for how long this took for me to update, I'll update regularly now.

Next part will be more interesting, promise. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Thor stared looking out the window, in deep thought. For many weeks now he had tried to find a way but he couldn't, and even if he did, how would he know where Loki was? For all he knew he could be anywhere in the world, and it would take him forever to find him. He didn't sleep, or barely ate and all his thoughts rested on Loki.

Thor caught a glimpse of Heimdall, he stood there like he always did. Thor strode towards him with the Mjolnir in his right hand. Thor cleared his throat as he was now standing by his side. ''Have you had any luck, Heimdall?"

"Just as before, nothing,'' he admitted. Thor looked down, it was the answer he had expected. ''Of course,'' said Thor. ''Why do you want to find him, if I may ask? He's done so much damage, why not let him be?'' asked Heimdall. ''Because inspite of that, he is my brother even though we don't share the same blood, we grew up as brothers, we played and fought together. And I know that if he did this damage, he will strike again. And it will be worse.'' Heimdall nodded and Thor turned away, walking back inside.

Morgana, standing in her room lit up a candle. She stared at it and was determined to control her powers. She stepped 2 inches from it and focused. It began to get bigger and she could her heart beat hard in her chest, and then she focused even more, then it got normal again and just as she thought she had gained control, the candle spread out and it started lighting her curtain on fire. ''NO!'' she yelled, scared. She tried to focus again but the fire spread even more. ''Help,'' she called. ''It's on fire! Help,'' she cried.

* * *

Loki, who had been walking by bursted through the doors. He was shocked to see a scared Morgana and a curtain that was on fire. ''I'll be right back!'' he said as he ran out the door, a moment later he came with two buckets in each hand, filled with water and splased them on to the curtains, and then they were no longer on fire. He rubbed his forehead, sweaty after the fire. ''What caused this?'' he said out of breath.

''How ... did this happen?'' Loki looked at her, stunned.

''What do you think?'' she asked him. The look on his face told her he had realized what the cause was. ''Magic.'' Morgana nodded.

''You are lucky, it was me. You could have been caught.''

''I know, I know,'' she said. ''I'll be more careful next time.''

''What were you doing practicing magic?''

''I wanted to control it, I guess I'm not ready.''

''It just takes time, in time... you will..'' he stepped towards her and reached out to touch her shoulder but immediately, she flinched. ''In time, there will be nothing. And you Loki, will say nothing.'' Morgana just wanted to gain control, to stop it. To ignore it, so she could continue living on normally, without fearing that if Uther found out, that he would execute her.

''Morgana. You have to understand that ... ''

''Understand what? You don't understand,'' she interrupted.

''Morgana ...''

''Loki, please leave. I want to be left alone.'' Loki nodded, knowing that arguing with her would do no good. She wasn't going to listen, unless... no he couldn't. He couldn't possibly tell her what he was or _who_ he was. He shook his head, turned around and left her chambers, knowing that she had watched him leave. She wanted him to understand, and wanted him to help her, but he couldn't. No one could help her, not even she could help herself. Morgana put down the curtains and threw them away.

* * *

It was a day later. Merlin sat in his room, looking through the pages of the norse gods. He read more about Loki and the more he knew, the more he had gotten scared. If Loki was so dangerous, and what Merlin thought was true, what would he do? What could he possibly do to Camelot. He swallowed a lump in his throat, not wanting to think about it. A door slammed shut. Suddenly he heard footsteps and noticed that Loki walked by his room. Merlin eyed him suspiciously.

''What are you reading?'' he asked Merlin who faked a smile. ''Oh, just reading stories.'' Loki nodded, barely smiling and disappeared out of Merlin's sight. Loki sat on the edge of his bed, with his hands covering his face. He was in deep thought, and Merlin could tell as he was watching him, making sure he wouldn't be caught. He knew that he was up to something, and he knew that he had to find out what it was.

One the other hand, he was caught the minute the door opened. Merlin found Gaius walking through the doors and he stopped in his tracks as he noticed Merlin lurking on Loki. Merlin swallowed in fear and as Loki was about to look to see what Gaius was staring at, Merlin rushed back into his room, to hide the fact that he had been spying on Loki. He sighed in relief when he realized that he had managed to do that. He heard Gaius talking to Loki about some chores, and he knew that Loki hadn't found out, but Gaius probably had his suspicions of Merlin. Loki said something to Gaius and left. Merlin came from his room and walked towards Gaius. ''So, do you care to explain what you were doing when I arrived?'' asked Gaius.

''I was just ... '' he mumbled and Gaius looked at him as he waited impatiently for an answer. ''well?'' he folded his arms.

''He's strange. Everything about him his strange.''

''He's not from here.''

''So? He's still strange. Everything he does is strange. I found this book ...'' Merlin ran into his room and brought the book back for Gaius and showed him the page of Loki. ''This, is Loki. A god. He's just like this Loki. He came out of nowhere, he came from Asgard. My mother told me the stories, and they were true.''

''Merlin, this is not true. You have to let this go. His parents, they were probably fond of the norse gods. So they named him after one of them. That is the explanation.''

Merlin shook his head. ''No, why would someone name their son after the god of mischief? He's real, and Loki is him. I am going to prove it to you until you believe me, what he might do, might cause the destruction of Camelot. He nearly destroyed Asgard. Why shouldn't he do the very same thing here?''

* * *

Loki walked through the halls, with a small bottle in his hand. Gaius had sent him to deliver Morgana her sleeping medicine, and he was nervous. He hadn't spoken to her since their encounter yesterday, since he had saved her from the fire before it got out of hand. Her door was half open and she sat by her beauty table, brushing her hair. Gwen had tidied her bed and noticed Loki standing in the doorway.

''I have finished, if there is anything else, you may call me my lady.'' Morgana continued brushing her hair without turning around or to look at Gwen. '' Yes. That is all Gwen, thank you.'' Gwen nodded and smiled as she passed Loki in the doorway. He made a small knock on Morgana's door and she quickly turned around to face him. As soon as she saw him standing there, she rose up from her chair, putting the hairbrush away. ''Loki,'' she said out loud. He could tell that she was nervous as well, their encounter hadn't ended on the best of terms yesterday.

''I came to deliver you this.'' He showed her the small object that he was holding in her hands. ''for your sleep, hopefully it will help with your nightmares.'' he walked further inside and put it on her night stand. He bowed before her. ''If that is all, I will leave.'' Loki strode towards the door but the sound of her voice stopped him from leaving.

''Loki,'' she initiated. ''I realized I never thanked you. You saved my life yesterday, I was rude and I didn't even thank you.''  
Loki laughed. ''Well, what is a king without a ward anyway?'' he teased making her giggle. ''But I am serious. Thank you, I would probably be dead by now if it weren't for you.'' Loki nodded, smiling warmly at her.

''I see you got rid of the curtains,'' he said as he looked at the window. ''Yes,'' she said. ''They were kind of ugly after all ... '' she mumbled as she examined the new curtains. She turned her head towards him noticing he was staring at her intensely and it made her blush. Abruptly, he paced towards her, so close that their faces nearly touched. ''Loki, I'm trying to figure this all out. Who I am, and I want to share it with you, it's just hard considering the circumstances.''

''It's all right, Morgana.'' He allowed himself to touch her cheek and he gently started to stroke it. ''You are special, Morgana. Remember that.'' She stared into his deep green eyes, frozen. She wondered what his next move was. Would it be a kiss, or a hug? Morgana came to find out that he only smiled and left her chambers. Surprisingly, she had found herself smiling.

Loki smiled as well, he found that he was finally reaching out to her. Success, he thought. He stopped in his tracks as he had seen something that seemed to be Morgana's maid, Guinevere or Gwen as Morgana referred her to. With her, he saw what seemed to be prince Arthur. They seemed to be awfully close to each other, and having a serious conversation. He shook his head and walked away, his thoughts now only focusing on Morgana.

* * *

**Yes, short I know. But this is slowly moving forward, and I have many plans. Keep reading ;)**


End file.
